Thrust bearings are used in a wide range of applications for supporting axial loads. One particular application for thrust bearings includes transmission arrangements, which require relative movement between components and support of axial loads. Known thrust bearings for transmission arrangements are typically separately assembled from the associated spring plate and other transmission features. These known arrangements are difficult to assemble because the thrust bearing and the spring plate of the transmission must be centered relative to each other.
Many known stamped components in transmission arrangements include an “interrupted” guide surface for the thrust bearing, i.e. the guide is formed as a plurality of axially extending fingers around a radially outer periphery of the stamped component. One such arrangement according to the prior art including an interrupted guide is shown in FIG. 1C, showing a stamped plate 5 including guide fingers 6 along a radially outer edge of the stamped plate 5. FIGS. 1A and 1B illustrate other arrangements according to the prior art for attaching a thrust bearing to a shaft or housing. FIGS. 1A and 1B illustrate a washer plate 1 of the thrust bearing including a protrusion 2 which forms a grip tab configured to engage a corresponding groove 3 formed in a shaft or housing 4. However, if the bearing must be attached to an interrupted guidance on a stamped plate, rather than a machined shaft or housing, then these features do not provide a reliable connection and do not provide adequate centering or guidance.
It would be desirable to provide a thrust bearing arrangement that is relatively easy to assemble and center, which also provides a reliable connection between a thrust bearing assembly and a spring plate.